Fight Club
by insaneantics21
Summary: Puck and Santana make a bet. T for language and ass kicking. Pairings of Brittany/Santana, hint of Rachel/Quinn.


It was three weeks after sectionals and the glee club was still on their high from winning. Santana and Brittany were officially dating, not just having sex. Puck took every chance he could to suggest a shared night between the three. Santana threatened to shave his mohawk, he backed off a little. Rachel and Quinn were mysteriously and almost "too close for comfort" friendly with each other. Finn and Puck were on speaking terms again.

At Puck's annual New Year's party Santana kept a close watch on her blonde counterpart since she wasn't one that was known for holding her liquor well. However, she turned her back for just a moment and Brittany was gone. She found her five minutes later with a cup of beer. When Brittany revealed that it was Puck that gave it to her, Santana immediately confiscated the beverage and went on a rampage trying to find the football player.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass!" Santana screamed when she found Puck by the keg, slipping something into a cup and eyeing one of the other Cheerios across the room.

"Because I'm not afraid to hit back even though you're a chick."

"I'd take you down and you know it you smug little bastard!"

"Care to bet on that?" Puck smirked.

"Sure. You name the time and place."

"Next Saturday night at ten, the old warehouse on the outer road. I win and I get a night with you and your girl."

"I win and you leave us alone…and I shave the mohawk."

Puck clenched his jaw shut and ran his hand over his prized hair. "Fine," he growled.

..........

"Santana, he'll kill you! He's twice your size!"

"Size isn't everything, Fabray."

Rachel cautiously approached Quinn, Brittany, and Santana when she heard Santana mention Puck's offer. "Do you know the rules?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Berry? No one invited you into this conversation."

"I'm surprised Noah invited you in the first place considering the first two rules are that you don't talk about it."

None of the three girls moved, they just stared at Rachel.

"Chuck Palahniuk? Fight Club?"

Still nothing.

Rachel sighed. "It was a movie with Brad Pitt and Edward Norton."

"Soap!" Brittany squealed. "The movie about the soap, right?"

"Yes."

"We didn't watch all of it. Santana had been drinking vodka and it always puts her in the mood for sex…"

"That's enough, sweetie."

Rachel and Quinn both sighed before Rachel continued talking.

"What Noah has invited you to isn't just a showdown. It's his fight club. You should verse yourself on the rules before you go."

"Sure…"

Rachel sighed again and launched into reciting the eight rules of fight club, verbatim, to the Latina.

"Wow, Berry, and we thought you were a dork before…" Santana said.

"Hey, she's just trying to help!" Quinn blurted out. A soft smile spread across Rachel's lips. Quinn looked at Rachel and smiled as well. Brittany smiled knowingly at them both.

"I think I can handle myself."

At exactly ten o'clock Saturday night Santana made her way through the abandoned warehouse, following the sound of several voices until she reached a large open space. There were a few bright lights set up around the circle of people. The entire space smelled of mold and the concrete floor was cracked and uneven. Audible gasps and snickers echoed through the room when she stepped into view of the lights. She gazed around the crowd and saw the entire glee club watching minus Rachel and Quinn who had agreed to keep Brittany occupied for the night so she would stop worrying about Santana getting killed. Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Kurt were standing on one side of the crowd, Finn, Mike, and Matt were on the other side chatting with Puck.

"Hey hottie, you know the rules say you gotta fight without a shirt!" one of the boys yelled.

"Hey, back off my girl!" Mercedes yelled at whoever had shouted.

Santana grumbled and pushed her way through the crowd into the circle they had formed. She walked over to Puck who was already shirtless and smirking.

"I'm wearing a bra or there's no deal."

"You know the rules then?"

"Yes."

"Not too late to back out."

"Don't hold back."

Santana walked to the far edge of the circle to the other gleeks, away from Puck, and pulled her shirt off eliciting catcalls and whistles from all of the boys. Mercedes yelled at them again. Kurt neatly folded her shirt.

"How did you guys find out about this?"

"Brittany couldn't keep a secret to save her life," Artie said.

"Of course."

"I bet Finn that he'd be my date to prom if you win." Kurt smirked and looked around at all of the boys standing around.

Santana pulled off her shoes and socks leaving her in her grey sweatpants and matching sport bra. Tina pulled her hair up into a tight bun and Santana jumped a few times and stretched a bit before turning to face Puck in the circle.

"You got this, girl!" Mercedes yelled.

"K-k-k-kick some ass!"

Santana took her stance, right foot forward, left foot back; right hand guarding her jaw, left down by her chest. A brief look of fear flashed through Puck's eyes when it appeared as though Santana knew exactly what she was doing. Santana rocked on the balls of her feet and she and Puck circled each other until someone yelled 'go!'.

"Bring it –"

Puck's taunt was cut off when a roundhouse kick caught him square in the jaw and he was knocked to the ground. Santana landed and resumed her stance, now bouncing instead of rocking. Puck leapt back up to his feet and charged at the Latina who ducked his thrown punch and responded by a well placed right hook. Blood gushed out of his nose and Puck swore and stumbled. He bent over holding onto his nose and Santana took the opportunity to plant her knee in his ribcage.

"Aw _hell yeah_! That mohawk is comin' _off!_" Mercedes yelled. She high fived the other three.

Santana jumped back and let the boy catch his breath. Blood was still trickling out of his nose when he stood back up and took his stance. Puck took another swing and it was blocked and followed by a one-two combination and to add insult to injury, a kick in the chest sending him back to the floor.

"That's it!" he yelled. He got back up and charged again, his shoulder dug into Santana's stomach and she crashed to the floor, landing with loud thud and a string of swears. Santana staggered getting up and ducked another charge. She wasn't quick enough to block herself and Puck's fist made contact with her left eye. She stumbled back and held on momentarily until she saw Puck charge again. She bent over low and as soon as he made contact with her she stood up, sending him flying over her and into the crowd. The vision in her left eye had gone blurry but she could see Puck stumbling back into the circle.

Kurt, Tina, and Artie had to hold Mercedes back when she tried to lunge at Puck who had landed only a few feet from them.

"Give up yet, asshole?" Santana yelled. Puck shook his head.

"You?"

"Not on your life."

Puck moved forward and Santana knocked him back with another one-two combination. He moved forward again he hit her in the mouth, splitting her lip wide open. He went for another punch and she grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his back. She kicked him square in the ribs and spit blood at him before backing off, allowing him to get up.

"That's right!" Artie yelled, punching the air.

Puck got up on one knee and was moving to stand when he was met with another kick to the face, landing him on his stomach. He stayed on the cold floor for a moment, the cheers of the crowd dulled to a whisper. He pushed himself up on all fours and braced himself for another kick. He glanced up at Santana who was standing back, arms crossed against her chest and blood dripping out of her lip, looking rather amused. He took a deep breath and stood again. Santana resumed her fighting stance and Puck did the same. He moved forward, Santana blocked the three punches in a row he tried to throw and with all of her might she went for the kill shot. She drew her right arm down and brought it up quickly and with every ounce of strength she had left. There was a resonating crack as her knuckles hit the underside of Pucks chin in a perfect uppercut. She watched him fly back, almost in slow motion and hit the floor.

She had broken her hand, she knew it. The pain throbbed up her arm and to her shoulder but she stayed focused on Puck who had hit the floor hard and was barely moving. She watched his left hand tap the floor twice and there was a silence as all eyes fell on her. Suddenly, there was an eruption of cheers and she smiled. She walked over to Puck who was breathing hard but not much else. She knelt down next to him and rubbed his mohawk.

"Monday at glee practice, that going bye-bye."

Puck looked up at her and growled. Santana walked over to her supportive gleeks and was greeted with hugs and pats on the back.

"Damn, girl! You threw _down_!" Mercedes high fived the out of breath Latina.

"I so owe you," Kurt said. He looked across the room and smiled at Finn.

"You should g-g-go to the emergency room," Tina said, looking at Santana's hand. Santana nodded and was escorted out by the other four.

Monday morning Santana showed up at school with a black eye, a swollen and scabbed lip, and her right hand in a red cast. Puck was walking carefully and not breathing too deep on account of his six broken ribs and fractured sternum. It was hard to tell where one bruise ended and another began on his face and his nose was in a splint. He looked down at the ground when Santana passed him in the hallway.

When Puck finally made it to glee club practice in the afternoon there was a single chair in the middle of the room, Brittany was standing on one side of the chair holding clippers, Santana was on the other side smirking. The rest of the glee kids (minus Rachel and Quinn who were nowhere to be found) stood dumbfounded when he entered the room. He didn't say a word when he sat down in the chair. The buzz of the clippers made him flinch.

"I still can't believe she actually kicked your ass…" Finn mumbled. Kurt threw him a smile and a little wave.

"I can," Brittany said.

"Why?" Finn looked at her, confused.

Brittany remained tight lipped until Santana nudged her, signaling that it was okay for her to talk.

"Santana's been taking boxing and Martian arts lessons since she was six, she told me after they made the bet."

"Martial arts, Britt."

"Yeah, that."

Puck turned around and looked at Santana with a death glare and the Cheerio just smiled. Santana took the clippers from Brittany and started at the top of Puck's head and started trimming away the strip of hair.

Rachel and Quinn ran into the room and looked around. Both girls were out of breath; Rachel's shirt was buttoned wrong and Quinn's hair was a mess.

"What'd we miss?" Rachel asked nonchalantly. She looked at Puck and then up at Quinn. Both girls began giggling hysterically when they saw Puck's half-shaved mohawk.

When Mr. Schuester came in, mumbling how he was sorry for being late, he looked up at Puck who was now sans his entire mohawk and looking like he might cry. There was a small pile of hair on the floor and all of the other glee kids were smiling innocently.

"I…I don't want to know," the director said before handing out sheet music for their new number.


End file.
